1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bar soap, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bar soap construction arranged for the reclamation and reuse of prior bar soap components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bar soaps of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for cleaning, wherein typically, components of such bar soaps are remaining and to be discarded. To minimize loss of such pieces, the bar soap of the instant invention attempts to provide for a cavity to accommodate in a moistened state prior bar soap pieces for the remolding into the bar soap construction of the invention for the reuse of such pieces and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.